White hood
by nightgliderwild5900
Summary: Ever wished the world of remnant was real? Well here's the story of a girl in a white hoodie who did. Mostly OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one:**_ _ **When the white and light turns pink**_

 **A/N: Welcome to my new story, White Hood! Ever longed to attend Beacon Academy? Or fight monsters in the world of Remnant? Well so did this character. I think a lot of you will be able to** **relate**. **For some reasons I like randomly switching POV's like this because it helps me get a different view of the story**

 _ **Amaya POV:**_

 _Let me explain some things to you. I'm Amaya. Amaya Grey Blake. Which pretty much means "white, gray, black", in case you were_ wondering.

 **J** **ames POV:**

They call her "White Hood"

 **Narrator POV:**

Everyday after school, she sat up in a tree. It was almost like it had been made, no grown for her. It was pretty tall, the huge trunk was hollowed out and completely clean. The one actual branch it had was thick and dented. And still she sat there everyday until 5:30. Waiting for something.

 **James POV:**

She's been at our school for as long as anyone can remember. Our school, George. Is actually a chain of schools, it goes from preschool all the way up to high school. A couple years back, when Amaya and I were in 6th grade, the kids at school made a rhyme thingy about her. It goes:

 _ **White, Gray, Black.  
Of the White Hood.  
Whatever she does  
It can't be good  
White, Gray, Black  
She sits up in a tree  
Thinking of something  
Maybe a monster killing spree  
White, Gray, Black  
Born with fire and gold in her eyes**_

 _ **Her spirit is not alive, but still it never dies**_

 _ **Looking at the skies**_

 _ **Amaya Grey Blake  
When the light and white turns pink  
That's when she is most awake.  
White, Gray, Black  
Of the White Hood  
Every day she waits  
And herself she isolates**_

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this first chappie. For all you Complicated Lovers out there, don't worry, I'm currently working on new chapters for both of my stories. Luv you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been forever. I just wanna say couple things: 1) I am going to keep changing the point of view, but probably not as much now that I've gotten to know Amaya more. 2)I know it changes tense and stuff like that. I'm sorry, but even though I know it's grammatically incorrect, I'm keeping it that way. And last: I promise something will happen. This is going to be a pretty short story and it dosnt have a major plot. So for you, it might be boring. All things aside, I love you guys. See ya later ㈵6**

 _Chapter two: Backstory_

Narrator POV:

Amaya certainly turned a few heads wherever she went. Her eyes were pretty different, even from each other. One of her eyes was gold with silver flecks, while the other was silver with gold flecks. Her hair was pretty much every different color you could imagine it started out blonde, then it flowed into brown, which flowed into an almost black color, and to finish it all off, a red the color of fire flowed out of her dark hair. Her skin wasn't exactly extraordinaire, just a very pale tan.

Amaya POV:

Everybody always is like whispering about me being up in that huge tree, but I mean, not a ton of people have seen me up there, it's totally out of the way. Its also huge, I guess my auntie is right when she says, "That tree is a miracle from above, practically made for you." It's true though, it's a huge oak tree, and the middle is hollowed out. When I first moved in with my aunt, we started fixing up the tree, sanding down the insides and installing little planks for stairs. It's almost like a tree house. I have a carpet and a sleeping mat, an area cleared for writing, and some books stacked up in the corner. Glynda, my aunt, even installed a wifi signal.

The books in the corner aren't mine, I have a small secret. I steal them. Not from small bookstores, where every book is a profit, but from places like Barnes and noble, where they won't be missed. Anyway, I take them back, and no one even notices that they're gone. The secret to stealing is to act normal, just act like you bought it. One of the doormen Scarlet David, knows what I do, and when he found out I take them back, he relaxed and now it doesn't really bother him.

Anyway, the only people who mostly see me, are the dirtspot players. There a group of boys that play baseball in a dirt clearing near my tree. I've lived in Adernesst, Oregon, for all my life, but I moved in with my aunt about 5 years ago; when I was going to middle school. The myth started around then. I remember the spring I told my auntie I was planning on moving in, she was elated, but also disappointed. My aunt works kinda late and she's really young, about 22; so when I found the tree, she started fixing it up so I could wait there for her after school. My parents argued a lot and my dad was also drunk about once every two months, so it got to be too much, so I decided to move out

It kind of scarred me, so I wasn't interested in making any friends or joining any after school activities. So here I am, happy to wait for my aunt till about 5:30 everyday, she's practically my best friend anyway. But back to the summer I had officially moved in…

 **A/N: Next chapter will be in past tense and explain more things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Its coming... and theres nothing i really need to talk about.**

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **3:The origin of Amaya and the White Hood**_

 _ **Amaya POV:**_

 _The summer I started to hang out in my tree, was the same summer the boys discovered the dirtspot. One day, as the sun started to set, I sat on a branch of my tree (yes it has branches). I had replaced my white hoodie with a white long sleeved hooded linen shirt from_ **ZARA.** _As I relaxed into the warm mid-summer sun something flew by my head. I whipped around, my hair falling out of my hood in the process. Scanning the inside of my tree, I found the object that had disturbed me. It was a ball. A slightly worn, but obviously pretty new baseball. I ran my finger along the red stitches in wonder. At first I tried to think of where it had come from, then I rolled my eyes when the obvious answer came to mind. The dirtspot. It had probably been a pop fly. Suddenly my brain came up with a plan. I grinned evilly and went into my tree. Running down the stairs, I jumped the last two steps. Only stumbling slightly, I opened the cupboard that held some spare clothes. Grabbing my old pure white hooded cloak from Halloween, I turned around. I ran over to my small supplies shelf. I smiled when I found what I was looking for. A thick. Black. Sharpie. I jogged back up the steps. Obscured from sight, I took off the white shirt and replaced it with the white cloak. I mentally high fived myself when I found I was wearing a black tank top and had black theater gloves hidden inside the hood of my cape. I smirked to myself. Grabbing the ball, I scribbled a few words on it with the black marker. Adjusting my costume I fondled the ball in my hand. I walked on the branch, further away from the tree. A gentle breeze came, swaying the end of my cape, giving it the effect I had been going for._

 _I experimentally tossed it about a foot up in the air. Satisfied with the results, I moved forward more, parting the leaves in front of me. I got a clear view of the field, luckily their backs were turned talking about something or other. Winding up as best I could, I fired the ball at the one player that caught my eye. James, who I had had a crush on since the second grade. As the ball sailed away from my hand, I smiled at the message. I heard a voice cry out, "ouch", and I knew I was halfway done with my plan. "Where did that come from?!", I heard James shout. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he spun the ball around in his hand._ " _ **Sorry about your ball"**_ _, he read. "There!", he exclaimed pointing at me. I must've looked pretty kickass judging by the looks on their faces. The wind swept my cloak sideways and white rose petals followed. Turning around, I flounced away. My cloak still billowing in the breeze._

 **A/N:Oooooh, and there ya have it folks. why they call her White Hood. Btw:This was like my backup chapter, so its probably gonna take forever to get the next one up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, i know its been awhile, but ive been working on the desing and concept for a different story, and i just finished this (suuuper short) chapter today during math class. Lmao**

 _ **Chapter 4: School**_ Chapter 4: School

I walked through the tall green gates with my head held high and my confidence pushed down. Obviously I'd been here before, I was at school. I pushed open the door to my classroom to find James and his friends crowded around my desk. I sat down, and most of them scattered save for James and his friend Connie. "Go away", I muttered. He nodded and walked towards his desk, holding MY book. I narrowed my eyes and stalked towards them, I grabbed Connie's hood and put him in a necklock. He threw the book towards James and whirled to face me, he punched me and grabbed part if my jacket, I flailed and shot my arm out, lightly hitting him in the jaw, he whirled and hit me the head with the bag of chips, which burst everywhere. I shoved him and kicked him in the stomach. Turning away, i wiped my mouth in disgust. "I hate it here", i muttered, holding my head in my hands.

The bell rang, and school ended. Sighing in relief, i grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I strolled down the streets with a cup of chai tea, pita chips, and zucchini bread. Weird, I know. Anyway, the further i walked, the houses and shops became scarcer, filling out into my favorite destination. The woods. Taking a sip of my tea and looking around, I hiked the medium distance to my tree. I got there in a short amount of time, but there was a surprise waiting for me. There was a figure a ways up the path, leaning against my tree. I took out my knife in fear, preparing for the worst. As I neared, it became clear to me that the person couldn't have been older than I was. "Who the fuck are you?", I asked the figure leaning against MY tree. The person turned toward me with a smirk. "Oh god it's you", I huffed/grumbled, rolling my eyes.

 **A/N: anyway, who do you guys think it is? its super obvious i know. Anyway, my birthdays this Saturday and hopefully ill get a better ipod touch to write my notes on. PS: Who's gonna watch captain america Civil war, the jungle book or Alice through the looking glass. I'm super pumped to watch them! anyway, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: An encounter**_

 **A/N; This is a pretty long (for the lame ass standard that i write my chapters at) chapter for me coz we had a sub that basically let us be on tablets all day. I like speed wrote this because I'm just really enjoying writing this part- especially since I didn't plan it. Also, I'm super pumped since I just got to listen to the RWBY Vol. 3 soundtrack. IT ROCKS! I am so in love with it OMG. Any way, enjoy.**

" _Really? Really you? Of all people. What the fuck are you doing here?", I rolled my eyes. "Aw whats wrong? Aren't you glad to see me? We haven't talked in forever", he smirked,getting up from leaning on the tree, arms still crossed. "James. What are you doing here", I asked evenly. "Weiss and Neptune went out of town with your auntie so…" He paused. "we're living together for the next week and a half.", he said bluntly. "Ugh!", I groaned loudly, whirling around and stabbing my knife into the tree's bark. "What? Aren't you excited?", he smiled at me. "Fuck you", I pointed at him. "Come on", he nudged me. I grabbed around his elbow. "Don't touch me", I growled, shoving his arm away. I slid down the bark of the tree, now sitting cross legged at the base, my back to the trunk. I motioned for him to do the same. "Where are we staying then?", I grumbled. "School, believe it or not", he chuckled. "What did your mom arrange it or something?", I asked._ _ **If you haven't connected the dots yet, Weiss and Neptune are his parents.**_ " _Yeah pretty much", he rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay then", I grumbled, getting up, "let's go."_

" _How'd you get here?", I asked as we came to the edge of the woods. He said nothing, only unzipped his backpack and took out a pair of attachable roller blades. I let out a low whistle, "Nice", I smiled at him. "You?", he jutted his chin out at me. "Board", I responded, pointing at my skateboard, which I carried in the crook of my elbow. "Let's go then", he gave a slight smile as he snapped on the roller blades. "Alright", I said, fastening my helmet. "Basic", he muttered at my simple dark grey helmet as we got ready to take off. "Shut_ _ **up**_ " _, I said in annoyance, grabbing my skateboard out from under my feet and using the flat side to whack him (in the ribs). As he doubled over in slight pain and got ready to leave, I had already done so. I smoothly skated forward, going in fast, but lazy waves down the sidewalk. "Hold up", I heard James and the sound of his blades on the pavement. Reluctantly, I slowed down slightly. "What?", I asked blandly. "Made ya stop", he exclaimed, zinging by me. "Fuck you." I groaned, speeding up to follow him, as we neared the school's first set of gates, I sped up, passing him and soaring through the boundary. "Won", I stated simply, twisting my board to a stop. He pulled up next to me, making the same sandpaper sound i had as he skidded to a stop beside me. "Aw shit", he whined at the sight of the closed green gates. "Pussy", I muttered, rolling my board under the small gap under the game. "What?", he asked with unidentifiable emotion in his voice. "See ya on the other side", I smirked. I flattened myself against the pavement and scooted myself under. I looked at him through a gap in the gate, "What're you waiting for? An evite?"_

 _Mumbling and grumbling, he slid himself under. I smiled at him, "good job", I flashed one of my famous smarls_ _ **(smile and snarl)**_ _He hopped to his feet with a smile, picking up his backpack. "Oh right", I noticed his action and picked up my duffle, which i had snatched from my tree. He looked at me. "Alright so what now?"_

 **A/N: So hoped you guys enjoyed that little thing. Sending love hearts to all my readers. Peace out. 3**


End file.
